Currently, a metal saucepan or pan is normally used for frying food. An adhering or burnt coating is often formed with such conventional saucepans or pans. This not only adversely affects the appearance of the food, but also hazardous substances that are bad for the health of the consumer can be produced as a result of burnt and charred food. In addition, this also makes the saucepan or pan more difficult to clean.
For this reason, saucepans and pans with a so-called Teflon coating are normally used. The Teflon coating has a nonstick action. However, the surface coating of the saucepan or pan is often abraded during cooking and washing, for example as a result of contact with a spatula or a cleaning tool. This damages the nonstick coating, as a result of which the nonstick effect is lost. The health of the consumer can also be adversely affected as a result of the coating scrapings that can mix with the food if the scraped-off constituents are consumed with the food.